


Frindra birthday gift - Playing

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Frieza is reunited with an old lover, just for a day.





	Frindra birthday gift - Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Omg… sorry this is so long XD I got this fic idea a couple of weeks ago when I got that Stay song in my head, and then Will You Love Me Tomorrow… they both struck me as Frindra songs and I thought of this fic scene immediately. I feel like Frieza just suits old music lol. Actually I’d never even heard of Soldier Boy until I was getting a copy of Will You Love Me to listen to, but… then I thought that suited Frindra as well so I decided to also include that song. So that’s why this fic is so crazy huge… and it was just a long scenario anyway. It was a long longer written out than I’d originally imagined lol, but in the end there was actually a lot of stuff that I thought of… I didn’t really think about how many words that would take up haha, I swear it didn’t seem like such a huge idea when I thought of it… So, my bad lol.  
> But um… yeah. I hope it’s okay anyway XD I like how it turned out. This is actually also a birthday gift for Tundra’s owner, @bluejettyy. I hope you like it Blue… and happy birthday!

_Tonight you're mine, completely_  
_You give your love so sweetly_  
_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_  
_But will you love me tomorrow_

Tundra couldn’t believe it. As he sat in a bar, on some planet he’d never even heard of where everything cost a fortune, with old music playing around him, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was here. He couldn’t believe he was with… him. Frieza. His lord Frieza… Tundra hadn’t seen him in so long – Frieza had been dead for so long. And now he was back… well, Tundra couldn’t believe it. Had he mentioned that already…? It was… bizarre. How had it even happened? How did they get here…? Tundra had been at home, when Frieza had showed up on his doorstep, told him to put on something nice and escort him out. Then… here they were. Tundra couldn’t really remember the part in between; he’d been in too much shock. He was still in shock, really. Everything was just a hazy blur, until… now. Now that Frieza was here, sitting across from him in a booth. Slowly sipping his drink through a straw – since when did Frieza use straws? Or drink cocktails…? Tundra had only ever seen him drink wine or tea. Or blood… but that didn’t count – he only drank blood if it was spilling out of somebody he was killing, and he did it for the sadistic effect. Frieza kind of had a thing for going overboard with his torture sometimes… Tundra didn’t think he actually enjoyed the taste of blood, because if he did, wouldn’t he drink it all the time? … Okay, what the heck was Tundra thinking about right now? Of course Frieza wouldn’t just casually drink blood! He wasn’t a vampire! Or was he…? Holy cow, was _that_ why he was back after dying? Tundra started to feel a little scared as the thought occurred to him. He didn’t know if it was safe to be around a vampire… Oh – but wait, Frieza didn’t have fangs did he? Or could vampires retract their fangs…? They didn’t have reflections though, Tundra knew that much at least. So he needed to find something reflective, and try and sneak a look to see if Frieza had a reflection. But what if he didn’t…? If he was a vampire, that was really _really_ scary, but… they could make it work, couldn’t they? Tundra didn’t mind. He really didn’t. He liked Frieza… a lot. He was just glad he was back – in any condition! But… it could get messy… Oh, no… Was he over thinking this? Maybe Frieza was just… back. Maybe he’d been wished back. Yeah… that made sense, right? That made –  
“Are you wondering whether or not I’m a zombie?” Frieza’s voice broke through Tundra’s thoughts, as the older icejin stared absentmindedly at the dance floor, not appearing to be paying attention to Tundra although he apparently was.  
“… No.” Tundra mumbled, his cheeks immediately darkening in embarrassment. It felt like they were on fire… he felt like such a douche…  
“No?” Frieza looked at Tundra. “Not a zombie?”  
“… Zombies aren’t lucid like this.” Tundra said, his cheeks turning darker by the second as he let his geeky side show. “… You’re more likely to be a vampire…”  
“A vampire?” Frieza smirked. “So many types of undead… I had no idea you were such an expert.”  
“I… I’m not, I…” Tundra quivered, looking down. He was too embarrassed to even meet Frieza’s eyes right now. Frieza must think he was a total loser… “I’m just…”  
“A nerd?” Frieza’s smirk grew, as did Tundra’s discomfort and shame. Poor boy… he looked like he wanted to cry.  
“… I just… don’t understand this…” Tundra uttered. “Why you’re… here.”  
“A favour.” Frieza said. “I was owed one. One day, specifically.”

_Is this a lasting treasure_  
_Or just a moment's pleasure_  
_Can I believe the magic in your sighs_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow_

Tundra paused, and he suddenly felt the dullest ache in his heart. One day…? Was that all he had…? He hadn’t… Tundra didn’t know why Frieza was here, but he never thought it would only be temporary. All he had was a day…? No… that – that wasn’t – it wasn’t long enough! Didn’t he know how much Tundra had missed him…? Why wasn’t he staying longer…?  
“One…” Tundra whimpered, moving his eyes up to Frieza’s. “One day…?”  
“Yes.” Frieza smirked again, at the broken expression upon Tundra’s face and the moisture in his eyes. Poor, sweet thing… “One day, to spend doing whatever I desire…” He looked at Tundra, and his smirked widened. “Like hanging out with nerds.”

How cute. A small smile formed on Tundra’s face, and quickly grew along with his blush. He looked away shyly, trying not to giggle. Adorable. He really was still into Frieza, wasn’t he? That was good to know… Frieza had hoped that Tundra hadn’t moved on. It would have been terribly disappointing if Tundra had allowed somebody else to possess him. “So…” Frieza calmly took a sip of his drink, and reached into the small purse he’d been carrying around. Was that new…? Tundra had never seen him carry anything before. Frieza had never needed money or anything like that; everybody knew who he was and he’d always been accompanied by people that carried stuff for him. And he didn’t need money now… Tundra wanted to pay for this. He’d dreamed about seeing Frieza again for so long, and so many times. He’d played it in his mind over and over again, all the different scenarios and dates and places they could go… … That was all Tundra had wanted, for years. Just… a date. With Frieza. It didn’t even have to go anywhere – they didn’t have to do it or anything, just… Tundra wanted to spend time with him. Just one night, that was enough. At least… Tundra had always told himself it would be enough. Now that he was getting one night though… no. It wasn’t enough. That wasn’t enough time. He needed more – he needed so much more. How could he make Frieza understand…? “What have you been doing with yourself?”  
“I –” Tundra stopped talking, when he saw Frieza pull a lighter out of the purse, and a pack of cigarettes. Cigarettes…? Since when…? “You… smoke?” Tundra questioned.  
“Mm.” Frieza nodded. “Just today. I know it’s bad for your health, but…” He shrugged. “If I only have a day to live, I might as well spend it doing all the things that could kill me.” He took a drag of his cigarette, seemingly enjoying the taste. Then he exhaled… perfectly. As if he’d been doing it his whole life. Frieza was always so good at everything… “This one’s chocolate. Did you know you could get flavoured ones?”  
“N-No…” Tundra sweat dropped. Chocolate cigarettes…? … What was the point? Just eat chocolate…  
“Me neither.” Frieza replied. “It’s quite a pleasant novelty.”

_Tonight with words unspoken_  
_You say that I'm the only one_  
_But will my heart be broken_  
_When the night meets the morning sun_

Tundra watched as Frieza enjoyed his cigarette. He seemed… different. More… carefree, maybe. Frieza had always been kind of healthy. He drank a lot, which was bad, but… aside from that he liked to live on a healthy diet, and exercise regularly. It was how he stayed in such good shape… Tundra felt his cheeks burning again as he thought about the perfectly toned slimness that was Frieza’s body. He really took care of himself… Seriously. He looked amazing. Even better than Tundra remembered… “You don’t smoke, do you?” Frieza asked.  
“No.” Tundra replied. “It’s bad for you…”  
“Mm.” Frieza nodded in agreement, exhaling the chocolate-laced fumes he’d just inhaled. “It is. I would hate for somebody with skin such as yours to ruin it with tobacco.” 

Another smile, another blush… Frieza enjoyed watching the affect he had on Tundra. It gave him such a powerful feeling, knowing that Tundra was still enchanted by him. Knowing that with just a few token gesture words, with barely any thought put into them at all, Frieza could make Tundra shy away so sweetly. So timidly. “Are you married now?” Frieza questioned.  
“Um… no.” Tundra answered. Did Frieza really think he would have come on a date if he was married…? Tundra wasn’t the cheating type.  
“A partner?” Frieza pushed, aware of but ignoring the discomfort on Tundra’s face. He needed to know this.  
“No…” Tundra lowered his eyes, and swallowed. He didn’t know if he should admit it… the truth…  
“But you have had relationships since me?” Frieza looked at him. He knew this was embarrassing and awkward for Tundra, but he didn’t care. He wanted to know. He wanted to know how much of Tundra still belonged to him. He wanted to know if he’d been tainted, or claimed by another… Because selfishly, Frieza wanted Tundra to himself. Even if he wasn’t alive to take him.  
“No…” Tundra answered honestly and awkwardly, and Frieza refused to let his satisfaction at the answer show upon his face. Which made Tundra feel even worse. Frieza thought he was a loser, didn’t he? He had to… Tundra hadn’t even been Frieza’s first or only; Frieza had had so many flings, and some of them at the same time. Tundra was sure that at some points in their relationship, he hadn’t been the only one. So… when Frieza died, it would have made sense for Tundra to move on, wouldn’t it? That was what Frieza would have done… It was what a normal person would have done. Tundra had tried, honestly. Sometimes he’d met somebody, who was good looking or nice or fun or… just someone Tundra thought about dating. But he’d never asked anybody out. He’d never had the courage to. A couple of people had asked him out, and he’d gone… but the whole time – there hadn’t been many people or many dates, but on every one… Tundra had just spent the whole time thinking about how this person wasn’t Frieza. … And that was… stupid, right…? Frieza didn’t need to know that… He didn’t need to know what a loser Tundra was, for waiting for him… … for loving him. Only him. Forever…  
“You don’t still love me, do you Tundra?” 

_I'd like to know that your love_  
_Is a love I can be sure of_  
_So tell me now and I won't ask again_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow_

God, why was he asking…? Tundra’s heart felt like it was about to break. Frieza wasn’t even around for long. What did it matter…? “You know I have plenty of other lovers to go to?” Why…? Why was he saying that…? Couldn’t he see how much it hurt? Tundra had never been very good at hiding his pain… “I saw a few today, actually.”

Tundra blinked, and looked at him. Today…?  
“How long have you been alive…?” Tundra asked softly, and he immediately regretted it. He didn’t want to know. He had such a terrible feeling that the answer would hurt him…  
“Since this morning.” Frieza answered. “I’m been quite busy today actually. A lot of doing what I want, a lot of social visits… you’re my last one.”  
“… Oh.” That was it. With those words, Tundra’s heart broke. The pain was unreal. Like his heart really was being torn in half. Torn in half, and shredded, and then shredded some more. And then stomped on, because Frieza was a sadist that liked to be thorough. Why was he doing this…? Tundra had been so happy, so excited to finally see Frieza again. When Frieza had turned up at his place and asked to go out, it was… amazing. Truly, amazing. For the first time in so long, Tundra had actually felt something. Something real, something strong… it was like he hadn’t even been alive until Frieza had come back; like he’d just been a dead, empty shell the whole time, and Frieza had revived him. And now… now he was telling Tundra that Tundra was what, just another name on a list? The last person he’d come to visit, when his time was almost up. Did Tundra really mean so little to him…? Tundra could kind of understand it; Frieza was incredible. Really. He was too good for Tundra, and Tundra knew that. But… did Frieza really have to tell him…? He knew how much Tundra had loved him once; it wouldn’t be so crazy to assume those feelings might still be there. Frieza was being… mean. Really mean, and really cruel… and Tundra didn’t know why. But it was really hard to not burst into tears.

_So tell me now and I won't ask again_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow_

“Are you alright?” Frieza asked casually, as if he had no idea of the agony he was putting Tundra though. He did. Of course he did. He needed to. Frieza was quite a sadist, in every aspect of his life really, and he was terribly attention seeking and insecure. It wasn’t enough that Tundra liked him. Tundra had to love him. Truly love him. He had to feel so desperate for him, and so broken at the thought that he might not matter. Tundra’s pain was a display of his love… and so Frieza wanted him to be in pain. He needed him to be in pain…  
“Mm-hm.” Tundra whimpered, nodding. He was trying his best not to let his hurt show, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. His eyes were glistening. His shoulders were sunken, his lip was starting to quiver, although Tundra was trying not to let it. He looked hurt, but Frieza would pretend he didn’t notice. Because not noticing Tundra’s pain would hurt him more. And now… for the ultimate mindfuck…  
“You’re looking good, Tundra.” Frieza said, and he watched as a flicker of hope appeared in Tundra’s eyes, like he knew it would. Tundra lapped up every small compliment so desperately, like it was a drug keeping him alive.  
“I…” Tundra swallowed, blushing slightly. “I am…?” For a moment, he felt a little better. For a moment, his broken heart and his shattered confidence started to heal, and he started to think that maybe Frieza really did care about him… Then…  
“You are. You look gorgeous.” Frieza spoke sincerely. He meant it; he never lied. Tundra was gorgeous, Frieza had always thought that about him. And he’d always enjoyed telling him, just to see the way Tundra’s face lit up. But he couldn’t have Tundra happy and confident right now. That wouldn’t do at all. He took a final drag of his chocolate flavoured cigarette, and exhaled. “Everyone I’ve seen today is looking so well. You all seem to be flourishing without me.”

_Will you still love me tomorrow_

Heartache, once more. Tundra lowered his eyes, and thought twice about fighting back his tears. What was the point? Frieza wasn’t an idiot. He had to know how much he was hurting Tundra saying stuff like that. He didn’t care, did he? Had he ever cared? It had certainly felt like he did, a long time ago… Maybe he’d just forgotten what they’d had…  
“I… I’m sure that’s not true.” Tundra spoke bravely, and swallowed back his tears. Why was he even here…?

_Will you still love me tomorrow_

“Hm. Thank you.” Frieza smirked. He sipped his drink, keeping his eyes on Tundra. Would he say anything…? Would he still fight to keep Frieza, believing that he didn’t matter to him? Frieza had such a desire to know. How to find out…

_Soldier boy_  
_Oh, my little soldier boy_  
_I'll be true to you_

He tapped his foot against the floor, following the beat of the music as the song around them changed. This place had good music… Tundra had probably never heard some of these songs; this place was famous for playing old music. But, Frieza liked it. That was why they’d come here, of course. He only had one day of life, and he fully intended to spend it getting his way. “I like this song.” Frieza commented. He looked at Tundra. “Would you care to dance?”  
“Uh – me?” Tundra blushed. No… no way! He had no idea how to dance to this. He’d make a total fool of himself, and feel even worse. “Uh… n-no thanks.” Tundra swallowed. “Let’s um – do you want to get dinner, or…?”  
“I want to dance.” Frieza stated, rising from his seat. Was he really going to make Tundra do it…? “If you feel like joining, then go ahead.”  
“Uh…” Tundra sweat dropped, as he watched Frieza walk towards the dance floor alone. Seriously…? 

_You were my first love_  
_And you'll be my last love_

Frieza looked like a god as he made his way over to the floor, his hips so effortlessly swaying in time to the music. His tail following behind him, gently swinging in perfect rhythm. He hadn’t even started dancing yet, and Tundra was already captivated by him. He really was… perfect. The way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he looked… Being around him was so humbling. It had always been so humbling. It was no wonder Tundra had been so easily forgotten. Tundra saw it now… the pain in his heart made perfect sense. Of course it did. Maybe… he even deserved this pain. He could never be as beautiful as Frieza… Nobody could be as beautiful as Frieza. No matter how strong or confident or rich or popular or attractive they were, nobody could be good enough to call Frieza their own… and Tundra had been stupid for believing he could. Tundra was nobody special. But Frieza was special. And Tundra just… didn’t deserve him.

_I will never make you blue_  
_I'll be true to you_

Frieza closed his eyes, swaying to the beat of the music. He loved this rhythm… he could really show off to it. He liked anything that allowed him to show off, especially when he knew what torture it was putting another through. Even without opening his own he knew Tundra’s eyes were on him. He could feel them, drinking in the sight of Frieza’s moving body. Wondering if he should dance with him, wondering if Frieza still wanted him… The answer to both was yes, but Frieza wasn’t about to tell him. It would be much more fun to let Tundra figure it out on his own. He opened his eyes to see Tundra gazing at him with parted lips and a small smile, enchanted by everything that Frieza was. Heartbroken… but enchanted all the same. Wonderful…

_In this whole world_  
_You can love but one girl_

Frieza felt another pair of eyes on him, and he turned his head to see a girl smiling at him from across the room. Hm. He was tempted. She was cute enough, but… she was the type who wanted Frieza to approach her. He really wasn’t in the mood for chasing tonight. He only had a day to live, and he intended to spend it having people chase him. So he flashed her a smile, and watched the blush form on her cheeks as she smiled back. Then he looked away, letting her know that if she wanted him she would have to come and get him. Of course, she didn’t. She was too entitled. She didn’t like to be the chaser either. Well, what a shame. 

_Let me be that one girl_  
_For I'll be true to you_

He was… amazing. Thar was all Tundra could think. Watching Frieza dance was making Tundra fall in love with him all over again. … Which was crazy, because he’d never stopped. He’d never stopped loving Frieza, not even for a second. He wanted him. He needed him, even if it was only for a little while… … Was he really okay with wasting it? Tundra wasn’t sure anymore… Even if Frieza hurt him – even if Frieza messed with his head and broke his heart a million times over, was it really worth shying away from him? Not telling Frieza how he felt, and not making a fool of himself on the dance floor. What would he regret more, dancing or not dancing? Now that Tundra thought about it… he only had once chance. He… shouldn’t let it slip by.

_Wherever you go_  
_My heart will follow_

Tundra should dance with him.

_I love you so_  
_I'll be true to you_

He wanted to dance with him…

_Take my love with you_  
_To any port or foreign shore_

He was going to dance with him. Tundra had decided. He was going to dance, and tell Frieza how he felt. He would tell him everything about how he’d felt for over ten years. How much he’d missed him, and how much he loved him. Even if Frieza didn’t feel the same, and even if he left in the morning… Tundra would never forgive himself if he didn’t do it now. Yeah… Okay. He swallowed nervously, and bit his lip. His heart was racing; it felt so cold and tingly… he was so nervous. Why was he doing this? Frieza obviously didn’t care about him… But – he’d asked Tundra to come out with him. He’d asked Tundra to dance with him. Why else would he do that…? Maybe he cared a little… a little was okay. A little was better than nothing. Wasn’t it? Yeah… yeah, of course it was. Okay… okay. This was it. Tundra was going to dance. He finished his drink, and prepared to stand, when he was once again struck in the heart.

_Darling, you must feel for sure_  
_I'll be true to you_

Who… were those guys? A couple of buff looking guys had approached Frieza, and they were… they were touching him! They had their arms around him, dancing with him – Tundra was going to do that! How had they not seen them together? Frieza had _just_ been sat at Tundra’s table! What were these guys doing? And… what was Frieza doing? He was smiling at them. Flirtatiously – Tundra knew that look. He did that look when he wanted to be intimate with someone. Did he… did he like those guys…? Did he like them more than Tundra…? Why was he dancing with them? Why was he looking at them like that – right in front of Tundra? Why was he… why was he being so mean?

Frieza watched in delight as Tundra crumbled before him, broken by what he saw. He was jealous, wasn’t he? Or simply hurt. Either way… was he going to do anything about it? This was his chance. These guys would be fun, but there was nothing special about them. Frieza would much rather have Tundra. If Tundra was willing to fight for him. Was he willing to do that? Frieza was keen to know. … He had to know. How deep was Tundra’s love…?

_Soldier boy_

He almost didn’t do it. As much as Tundra wanted to walk up there, and take Frieza away from those guys… the pain in his heart was too much. Why was Frieza doing this to him…? All he wanted to do was cry. He was crying, actually. Tundra could feel the hot sting of tears form in his eyes. Why was Frieza trying so hard to break his heart…? Tundra almost walked out of there. It would be less embarrassing, and less scary for him. Frieza obviously didn’t care. … But… As much as he wanted to leave, and as much as Frieza seemed to want him to leave… Tundra couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he might never see him again. This was his once chance, and he almost didn’t take it… But he did. He wasn’t sure why, but he did. After all, haha… he’d been Frieza’s bodyguard before, right? He used to get paid for keeping people away from him. Well… now he was doing it for free.

Tundra took a deep breath, his blood turning cold with fear, and nerves. Worst case scenario, he would get his ass kicked and Frieza would think he was an even bigger loser than he already did. Best case… Frieza would be impressed. Best case could happen, right? Right? Tundra wasn’t even sure if he believed that, but he found himself on his feet anyway. He wasn’t doing that… he really wasn’t making a conscious effort to step away from the safety of his tears and his booth, but he found himself choking back his pain and moving towards the dance floor anyway. Like he was in a trance. He approached Frieza, and he stepped between him and those guys… And they glared at him, obviously. They were pissed off that he wanted to take Frieza – but Tundra had seen him first!  
“Hey, uh…” One of them grunted, smacking Tundra’s arm. “Kind of busy here. Fuck off buddy, willya?”

_Oh, my little soldier boy_

Tundra turned his head towards him, and squared up to the guy. Truthfully, he was terrified. He could tell this guy wasn’t that strong; Tundra knew he could take him in a fight, but… in front of all these people, in a public place? It was so… dirty. Tundra wasn’t a thug. But, maybe his hormones were on high or something, because he felt territorial all of a sudden. All he wanted to do was get these guys away from Frieza, and if they didn’t leave on their own, then he had a pretty good feeling he’d end up breaking their noses. So he stood boldly between the guy and Frieza, glaring at him. He didn’t blink, he didn’t move… and the guy started to get scared. Then… some miracle happened. The two guys scoffed, and walked away, just as the song in the background ended… And Tundra realised he’d won. 

_I'll be true to you_

“Well…” Frieza’s silky voice came from behind him, and Tundra turned around to see Frieza smirking at him. Actually, he had that flirtatious look in his eyes again… but this time it was for Tundra. Yes… For Tundra. For Tundra! He really did care, didn’t he? He really did want him! Tundra felt the hot buzz of excitement, and for a second he managed to kid himself that it would be okay now. “Look at you, coming to my rescue. Did you think I needed help?”  
“No – I…” All at once, Tundra’s confidence fell, and the brief joy he’d got from his victory went with it. Just like that, Frieza was making him feel like shit again. “I thought you wanted – I mean, I know you didn’t… I’m sorry.” Tundra whimpered, grabbing his horns. “Frieza… why are you doing this to me?”  
“What?” Frieza tilted his head. “What am I doing, Tundra?”

_Stay_  
_Just a little bit longer_  
_Please, please, please, please, please_  
_Tell me you're going to_

“I – you wanted to come out with me!” Tundra cried. He scrunched his eyes shut, and took a deep breath. Oh god… he could feel his tears forming. This was so embarrassing, and humiliating and awkward and horrible… why was this happening? No! No – Frieza couldn’t do this to him! Didn’t he realise what he was doing? Didn’t he care about Tundra? What was going on here! Tundra was beyond caring. Honestly. For a second, he thought about staying quiet, but he’d had all he could take. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. And he hadn’t claimed Frieza back for nothing. He hadn’t dreamt of seeing him again for so many years, just to be messed around with and go home. No. _**No**_! He didn’t care how embarrassing it was, or how much he was crying or how much Frieza didn’t want him, he was saying this! “I love you!” Tundra yelled. “I’ve always loved you, and I – I was so happy to see you again, and you – you’ve spent the whole time talking about all the other people you’ve seen and dancing with other guys and that – that’s really mean!” Tundra exhaled sharply, but only to take another breath and wipe his eyes. He wasn’t done yet. “Why are you doing that? You know it’s going to hurt me – and if – if I don’t matter to you then fine but – but in that case you shouldn’t have brought me here! Or at the very least just – just not be a jerk! And it’s – it’s fine if you don’t want me, but I… I want you. I…” He sniffed, and gazed into Frieza’s eyes, and for a moment he caught the older icejin off-guard. The love Frieza saw in them… the desperation, the longing… how could he still feel that way…? “… I love you.”

_Now, your daddy don't mind_  
_And your mommy don't mind_  
_If we have another dance_  
_Just one more_  
_One more time_

Frieza paused, and stared at him for a moment. For a long moment. This was what he’d wanted, of course. He’d wanted to know that Tundra’s devotion to him was still strong. Strong enough to fight for him, and stay loyal to him even if he thought Frieza didn’t want him. So this was a victory for Frieza certainly, but still… He felt… stunned. And that was unexpected. It was very surprising, actually. Perhaps deep down, he’d never really expected Tundra to stay. … But he had. So… in the moment, it only seemed fair to give him his reward.  
“… I don’t love you.” Frieza stated. “I’m sure I never did.” As expected, Tundra hissed loudly, and took a step back. He wanted to run away. He wanted to get as far away from Frieza and his nasty, manipulative soul as he could, but… he didn’t. He couldn’t. In spite of all this, Tundra still wanted him. And Frieza could tell… and he found that baffling. “But…” Frieza took a step towards Tundra, and touched the tip of his tail to Tundra’s face. He lightly brushed away his tears, and smiled slightly at the dampness of them against his skin. Tundra was crying. For him. … He liked it when people cried for him. And in his entire life, with all the lovers and so-called friends and admirers he’d known, Tundra was the only one who ever had. “… I came to see you last not because I don’t like you.” Frieza spoke. “But because I knew that when you and I met, I would find it difficult to tear myself away.” He smirked. “And I wanted to spend my day doing things other than you.”

_Oh, won't you stay_  
_Just a little bit longer_  
_Please let me hear_  
_You say that you will_

Tundra looked at him, his lips parted a little. He was… stunned by that. He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected Frieza to tell him… was it the truth, though…? Or just another way for Frieza to play with him…?  
“Do you…” Tundra sniffed. “Do you mean that…?”  
“Hmm…” A wicked smirk formed on Frieza’s lips, and his eyes twinkled. Oh Kami, no… why was he doing that? Tundra couldn’t handle it… “Well I suppose if I didn’t, I wouldn’t tell you, would I?”  
“Frieza…” Tundra groaned. “Please…” He closed his eyes, and swallowed. “Please just –” He stopped when he felt a warmth on his hands, and he opened his eyes to look. Frieza was holding Tundra’s hands in his, and gazing up at him, still with that cocky smirk.  
“Do you trust me?” He asked.  
“… Not right now.” Tundra frowned.  
“Do you believe me?”  
“… I don’t know.” Tundra answered. “I… I want to, but… Frieza… you’re being really mean to me…”  
“I’m mean to everyone.” Frieza replied. “But… perhaps you will make your mind up if you take me home.” He titled his head questioningly, and offered a seductive smile. “I’m assuming it isn’t just seeing me you’ve been dreaming of?”

_Won't you press your sweet lips_  
_To mine_  
_Won't you say you love me_  
_All of the time_

Again, it was a blur. Tundra remembered being in the bar, and then in Frieza’s hotel room… and he didn’t remember much in between. Just that he’d felt confused, and manipulated… but happy. Truly… truly happy. And his happiness only grew with every second that passed by. He had Frieza. He loved Frieza. He told Frieza his feelings, every last one. There was wine, and warmth, and intimacy, and talking… and they all seemed to happen at the same time.

_Stay_  
_Just a little bit longer_

Tundra told Frieza everything. Like an opened bottle Tundra poured out his heart to him, and all the thoughts and feelings he’d kept locked away for years. The love, the heartache, the dreaming, the longing… And Frieza listened. He listened to every last word. Drinking with him, laughing with him, laying with him… Tundra gazed at Frieza with hazy eyes as the older icejin allowed himself to be touched by him. The warmth of Frieza’s body surrounded Tundra’s own, something he had craved for so, so long. It wasn’t enough. However close Tundra held him, it was never close enough. However deep he moved inside him, it wasn’t deep enough. He couldn’t kiss him enough, he couldn’t touch him enough, he couldn’t pleasure him enough. But he tried. Over and over. Tundra took him, and he allowed himself to be taken by him, so many ways and so many times. His entire body was aching. Aching with desire, with lust, with pain… Frieza always was a little rough. But Tundra was rough too. Now. Now that they only had until morning, Tundra didn’t hold back. He did whatever he could, as much as he could… and it all felt amazing.

_Please, please, please, please, please_  
_Tell me you're going to_

It carried on until dawn. Tundra spent the night in a hot, blissful haze with the lover he had wished for, for so many years. He’d never felt such emotion, or pleasure, or desire, or satisfaction. It was unreal. It all felt so unreal… but it wasn’t. It was real. Frieza was really here. They were really together, just for one night. Tundra didn’t want it to end. But eventually… it had to. Eventually, their mortal bodies surrendered, and sleep stole them. It only took seconds for Tundra to fall into slumber in Frieza’s arms, and he held Frieza as tightly in his own arms as Frieza was holding him in his. Then… rest. True, deep rest. He hadn’t slept so well in years…

_Come on, come on_  
_Come on and stay_

The morning light woke Tundra up. He opened his eyes, and he smiled to find himself still locked in an embrace with Frieza. Was this it…? Could they stay like this…? Frieza had played him around so much, maybe telling him he only had a day was just another game. Tundra hoped so. Out of everything Frieza had said last night, Tundra hoped that thing wasn’t true.  
“Good morning…” He smiled, nuzzling his face into Frieza’s neck.  
“Mm…” Frieza hummed. He stared up at the ceiling, and sighed. Alright… Tundra was awake. And just in time, as well. … He hadn’t been lying. He had to go. Soon. In no more than ten minutes, actually. He wasn’t sure if he’d wanted Tundra to be awake for it; he didn’t really want to deal with the possibility of Tundra crying. But… now that Tundra was awake, Frieza realised he was grateful. … Hm. So… this was what gratitude felt like…? … Odd. “Tundra…” He breathed.  
“Mm?”  
“… I have to go.”

Tundra remained quiet, but held onto him tighter. Frieza could hear him softly sobbing. _Sigh_. He didn’t want to have to deal with this…  
“I don’t want you to.” Tundra whimpered. “Please…”  
“Don’t you think if I could stay alive and reclaim my empire I would?” Frieza growled. “I can’t.” He paused for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to speak the next thing that came to his mind. In the end, he decided to. Well… he had told himself he’d spend his time alive trying new things. And this thing was… certainly very new. “… Don’t wait for me.”  
“… What…?”  
“Move on.” Frieza spoke. “You have… a lot to offer. … You should give it to somebody who can benefit from it. Somebody alive, for example.”  
“… I don’t want anyone else.” Tundra sulked. “I want you!” He sniffed, and sobbed against Frieza’s skin. “Please don’t make me forget you.”  
“No no – I didn’t say forget me.” Frieza frowned, keen to nip _that_ thing in the bud. Be forgotten? No. Frieza didn’t do that. “Just – try to be happy with somebody else, will you?” He sat up, and sighed in frustration. He felt annoyed suddenly… He wasn’t comfortable with this. Thinking about somebody other than himself wasn’t normally something Frieza enjoyed – and he didn’t enjoy it now. “Find somebody, move on, be happy with them… and occasionally compare them to me.” He narrowed his eyes at Tundra. “Do _not_ forget me.”  
“K…” Tundra mumbled. He wiped his eyes, and sat up beside Frieza. He looked at him… and his heart began to ache. Not because he was hurt this time. Just because… he really felt like Frieza cared. Maybe Frieza was selfish sometimes… or… all the time. But… right now, in this moment… he was trying to help Tundra out. As much as he could. And it was weird for him, because he’d never done that before. So… Tundra’s heart had to ache. Because he loved Frieza. And he could see that Frieza cared for him. … And now Frieza had to go.

Frieza hesitated for a moment. Then he met Tundra’s eyes, and moved forward to kiss his lips. Softly, and for a long time… but not long enough. Eventually, he pulled away… and he smiled.  
“Take care of yourself, Kiddo.” Frieza spoke, and left the bed. “And marry somebody uglier than me.”  
“That won’t be hard…” Tundra mumbled. Frieza sniggered, and Tundra watched him leave the room. 

xxxxx 

Will You Love Me Tomorrow by The Shirelles  
Soldier Boy by The Shirelles  
Stay by Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs


End file.
